the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Common Phobias
The term -phobia means a fear of something, and it can vary between person to person. Depending on the phobia, some people may even become avoidant of that object. They are usually occurring via traumatic events, such as crimes, or choking. Phobias is an anxiety disorder, defined from a persistent fear of an object or situation, it results in a rapid onset of fear, and it is present for more than six months, an affected person will go to extreme measures to avoid that object or situation. If the person is afraid of the feared object or situation that can't be avoided will result in the person having distress. Psychology History Phobias have existed for a few hundred thousand years, and it has persisted throughout human history, some common phobias include animal phobias, environmental phobias, or even situational phobias. There are several historical evidences of phobias everywhere, like somewhat certain phobias can affect you, and what fears you should overcome. Reactions If you get around something you are afraid of, your body releases adrenaline, and it kick-starts the fight-or-flight response. Types There are thousands of phobias, and some phobias are incredibly common among some people and it will affect their brain, Common Types * Arachnophobia -''' People who suffer from this phobia tend to feel anxious in any location that they believe may harbor spiders or that has visible signs of their presence, such as cobwebs. If 'arachnophobes '''see a spider, they might be unable to enter the general vicinity until they have overcame the panic attack that is associated with their phobia, some people may scream, cry, or have emotional outbursts, but in severe cases, some people actually suffered heart palpitations. The reason seems to be evolutionary. * '''Ophidiophobia - '''This type of phobia is an abnormal fear of snakes, it is sometimes called from a more general term, such as herpetophobia, the fear of reptiles or amphibians, and care must be taken to differentiate people who do not like snakes or fear them because of their venom or their inherent danger involved. An ophidiophobe not only is afraid of them in live contact, but they're also afraid to even think about them or see them in videos or still pictures. * '''Acrophobia -' Acrophobia is a fear of heights, especially when a person is not extremely high up, it is a environmental phobia, and most people experience a degree of anxiousness when exposed to heights, also knowing that people who have little fear of such exposure seems to have been known to take more risky things, like sky jumping, and wingsuit jumping. * '''Cynophobia - '''This phobia is a fear of dogs, it is under the subtype, animal phobias, and 36% of cynophobes report being afraid of dogs and cats. It is especially debilitating due to the high prevalence of dogs, and the general ignorance of dog owners to the phobia. * '''Pteroromerhanophobia - '''This phobia is a fear of being on an airplane, or any other flying vehicle, and people who suffer from this phobia will often experience intense, persistent fears of flying, as well as during any flight. The most extreme manifestations may include panic attacks or vomiting at the sight of mention of any aircraft or air travel. * '''Iatrophobia - '''This phobia is a fear of going to the doctors, some people experience apprehension before going to see an appointment, one elderly man's fear escalated so tragically that he preferred committing suicide rather than seeing a doctor due to a blemish on his nose, following a misdiagnosed case of cancer. Unusual Phobias * '''Somniphobia - '''People who suffer from this phobia will experience distress, and even wake up in the middle of night, as sufferers will often refuse to even go to sleep, this can endanger their health as going 24 hours straight without sleep will cause elevated blood pressure throughout the next day. * '''Ablutophobia - '''People with this phobia can suffer from the fear of washing, and even refuse to bathe at all, this type of phobia can cause infection. Treatments * '''Cognitive behavioral therapy can be used to desensitize people who suffer from that phobia, it can be extremely effective for treating any given phobia. It can also be a treatment for children and adolescents, and it has been officially adapted to be appropriate to use with their young age. * Exposure Therapy '''involves showing them the stuff that they're afraid from, but they are either less harmful or dangerous than the regular thing. There are numerous methods of treating phobias, such as '''systematic desensitization '''and relaxation or '''virtual reality, and also hypnotherapy.Category:Medicine Category:Psychology